Promise
by Clue-Sama
Summary: I love him so much... So that's why I got this silly thing- to show him that I do. Well, I hope he doesn't think it's silly. KanamexZero fluffy one-shot. Please read and review!


**.Promise- A**_** Vampire Knight**_** One-Shot by Clue-sama.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight. _

**Rating: **T, for safety. PG-13, if you will. ^^;

**Author's Notes:** Just a really quick thing that I absolutely had to type up when my friend inadvertently inspired me. She doesn't like me putting her beloved Kaname-sama with my dear Zero-kun and she gets all swirly when I mention it. (But it's all very harmless) Teehee~ So... I deticate this to her anyway! :D

**Warnings:** Fluffy KanameZero! :3 ((yaoi, so if you aren't a fan of boys loving other boys, please don't read it and then get mad at me. It's not my fault you are closed-minded and feel like yelling at me after you've read it... even though I warned you.))

Enjoy- read and REVIEW please. But no flames.

--

I wanted to so badly... But what if he laughed at me? I don't do this sort of thing often... and I know I don't talk to him the way he talks to me, but I do love him. So I feel like he thinks that I don't really return his feelings, especially if he whispers in my ear gently when we are alone, "I love you, Zero..." and I just blush and gulp. I won't even look happy about it. My face just automatically looks uncomfortable, when really I want to hold him in my arms and say that I love him, too.

I love him so much... So that's why I got this silly thing- to show him that I do. Well, I hope _he _doesn't think it's silly.

Kaname sensed me as he always did and turned towards me from his spot under the weeping willow tree. It was a warm night, but I was surprised to find him outside. Usually he'd be in his room or... with me in my room. However, as I got closer, urged by his soft smile, I saw Takuma Ichijou, the Vice President of the Moon Dormitory, walking away, I figrued that maybe Ichijou had called Kaname, the President, out for a moment. My steps faltered for a moment, wondering if maybe this was a bad time (and hoping it wasn't because I'd lose the resolve I'd worked up), but the brunette partially shrouded by the willow's whip-like branches motioned for me to come closer.

I neared him, my hands in my pockets, while he said, in his deep, smooth voice, "Zero, I'm surprised to see you up so late. It is one -o- clock in the morning, you realize." He spoke with a small undertone of amusement, though, so I knew he wasn't bothered by my unannounced appearance.

I just shrugged, though, feeling the desire to bolt back to my room as I felt his probably expetant brown gaze on me. I didn't look at him at first; I was getting so nervous... Maybe I should just forget it...

"Are you all right?" he asked after a moment of my obviously anxious body language and my not looking right at him, but rather at the clasp for his tie that I never wore. I saw him come closer and I didn't move, even as his arms came up to unclose me in them. "What's the matter...?"

His scent fell over me as I leaned into him slightly, and I was too tall to actually lay my head on his chest without bending a little, so I just nuzzled into his neck. I could feel him shiver slightly as my lips brushed over the place where I bit him to get blood -which had become hyper-sensitive-, but I wasn't going to do that. Not now.

"Kaname..." I murmurred, my left hand leaving my pocket to stroke his silken locks and move to hold the back of his head gently. I had to do this right; it had to be convincing so he wouldn't think this was a joke... because it wasn't. I lifted my head again and glanced up into his eyes a second before pressing my lips to his as he always did to me. I made sure it was a sure, firm, yet, ginger and chaste, kiss. At first I felt him freeze and I prayed he wouldn't make this harder than it already was. Luckily, he didn't and I could feel his slight smile against my lips while the willow caressed us both with the small breeze that came through before he kissed back lovingly.

I let him deepen it for a moment, but I reached for his left hand as he did so. He didn't seem to notice me placing something in it until I pulled back slowly. I held his somewhat confused stare with my own as I curled his long, graceful fingers around the item. I placed both of my hands, which chose this time to begin quivering, on top his one and he purred, "Zero...?"

With my heart doing flip-flops and my stomach tightening, I gave a slight smile and took my hands from his with the idea that the object was now his to do with what he will. Reject it or... or agree with what it meant to him. To us.

He looked at me a little worriedly before looking down and opening his hand. In the center of his palm lay a ring. It had a slightly oval-shaped ruby as its jewel and the silver of the band came up to wrap around it twice towards the top and once towards the bottom. The type was a little more feminine than a men's ring, but his fingers weren't suited to a large, bulky men's ring. Kaname looked at it, his eyes slightly widened while I shifted from foot to foot.

"This is..."

"It's a promise ring," I blurted a little tensely. I was so damn high-strung right now...! When he looked up at me, some sort of emotion running behind those deep sorrel eyes, I continued, quietly, "Um... I wanted you to have it..."

He gave me a beautiful smile and took the ring between his right hand's fingers.

"A promise ring? What would the promise be?"

I blushed brightly and muttered, "A promise that... that I'll always be with you and that I'll ... I'll always love you..."

A small gasp was knocked from me when I felt his body crushing me in a hug and I hugged him back after I figured out what happened. He moved so fast sometimes and I grinned to myself as I snuggled against him.

"Thank you so much, Zero... I promise to always love you, too. You are my most precious thing..." he whispered tenderly, his voice still sounding like he was smiling. He stood back after a bit and murmurred, "You are so cute, by the way."

I blushed again and gave him a mock-provoked look while he chuckled and slid an arm down to my waist. He continued, "I want to get you a ring, too."

"Y-You don't have to--" I started, not wanting to make him buy me anything. He sometimes bought me things that I knew weren't cheap and it made me feel like I was taking too much from him.

"But I want you to look at it when I'm not there and remember the promises we made, Zero," he smoothly reasoned, shushing me.

I just stood there looking all... girly with the blush on my cheeks, so I wiped the smirk from his face with my lips.

--

**Author's Notes:** So cute! I don't even care if there's no weeping willow on campus. I also just realized that I'm not quite sure what a promise ring does, but I hope this is right. If it's not, I won't change it, but feel free to tell me. :3 REVIEW! AND GO ANSWER MY POLL IN MY BIO!


End file.
